In my dreams
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: He's been waiting; why hasn't she come?


Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I don't own a thing.

Rating: G

AN: If you have problems with older people romance go away. If not, please enjoy the story.

_In my dreams_

"Molly really, I don't need to be coddled. I'm fine," Minerva exclaimed, batting the other woman away as she tried to help Minerva stand. It had been two months since the attack from Umbridge, and Minerva was still forced to use a cane to get around. The very idea grated against her independent nature to no end.

"I know Minerva; I know." Molly threw her arms up in exasperation. "If you fall I don't want to hear about it," in a quieter tone added, "from either of you."

If Minerva's hearing hadn't been so good she would have missed the last remark. Her anger subsided and confusion took its place. "Both of us? Molly what are you talking about?"

Molly looked at the impressive woman before her. She stood tall and proud, despite the cane she was still forced to rely upon. The fierce wit and intelligence she was known for burned deep in her eyes, making them shine, and with her hair loose and flowing around her shoulders, she was absolutely gorgeous. With all of that, Molly couldn't help but think she was, at that moment, the thickest woman in all of Britain. "Minerva, sit down," she motioned to the seat Minerva had just vacated. Sighing and leaning her cane against the table, Minerva obliged, waiting for her questions to be answered.

Molly looked Minerva straight in the eye, her normally cheerful round face oddly serious. "Minerva, he was so worried about you when he found out. Albus was having dinner with us that evening when Poppy's owl arrived. I have never seen him like that before; a strong wind could have knocked him over. It took Arthur threatening to stun him to keep Albus from rushing to St. Mungo's that instant. It would have been to dangerous; for both of you. We convinced him to wait until the next evening; we almost had to chain him to his chair." Minerva sat wide eyed, staring at the younger woman. "You must have noticed how attentive he's been lately. It would kill him if something else happened to you. He left explicit instructions that you weren't to overtax yourself." Molly's eyes softened a little, her hand reaching out to cover Minerva's. "He cares about you very much. We can all see it."

She couldn't believe it. He had come to see her; she had assumed it was only a dream. Since her return, he had been very attentive, constantly touching her or smiling softly at her. As he would look at her, Minerva had noticed an odd anticipation in his gaze, and every time it was replaced with disappointment and pain that tore at her heart. She had never questioned him about it, but assumed because of her rash actions, she was to blame. It seemed as through she was right, but for the wrong reason. She could still remember perfectly the conversation they had, and the look of fear she had never seen from him before.

* * *

"Tabby..Tabby I don't know if you can hear me, but this isn't funny. I want you to open your eyes and tell me you're alright." His hand came to rest in her hair, stroking it softly. He was surprised at how soft it was between his fingers. The moon shone in through the single window in her private room, casting her in its silvery glow. She was far too pale for his taste; the dark circles under her eyes stood out, and so did the large bandage that covered her chest. He had been so worried; what if she didn't make it and he hadn't told her how he felt? What would he do then? He was so wrapped up in its texture, he never noticed as she opened her eyes.

It wasn't until her hand covered his that he noticed she was awake. Despite the obvious pain she was in, Minerva managed a small smile she saved just for him. "You're alright."

Albus couldn't help it; he laughed. The worry that had filled his soul was washed away at the look of determination in her eyes; she would be alright. "Oh my dear, what am I going to do with you? You gave me quite the scare; don't ever do something like this again, do you understand?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." She slowly closed her eyes against the emotion welling inside her. He had come to see her. It was dangerous, but he had still come. It was moments like these that caused her heart to rage in need as she desperately tried to suppress her love for him. She opened her eyes, and saw something that made her very core begin to boil.

His eyes were staring directly into hers, completely open as he let his emotions run rampant. She could she the concern and fear playing in their depths. She could also see the relief that washed through him, but there was something there she had never seen before. It confused her; as she tried to identify it, it disappeared again, and she wasn't sure it had ever truly been there.

Minerva couldn't take the silence that had fallen over the room. "Did Hagrid make it out?" She asked, worry for the kind man evident in her voice.

"He did. At this very moment he's sitting in front of a warm fire. I talked to him just yesterday. He's not pleased with you I might add. He thinks you shouldn't have gotten involved." He put up a hand to silence her protests, "He's worried about you; he thinks this is his fault."

"That's ridiculous," Minerva whispered, "I only did what needed to be done."

"Oh Minerva, you did so much more; much more. You were truly my brave Gryffindor." Albus still hadn't removed his hand from her hair, and his ministrations sent shockwaves through her, bringing up feelings she had spent years trying to deny.

Albus looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky; he really should let her get some sleep. "I know you need your rest my dear, so I won't stay long," he never finished as her hand tightened on his.

"Please, don't go." Her quiet request struck a chord within him. Minerva was the last person he had ever known that would make such a request. She had always given to others, never once thinking of her own needs. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Stilling his hand, Albus leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I won't go anywhere Tabby. I want you to close your eyes and get some rest. I need you." She could feel his beard tickle her cheek as his head turned. He planted a small kiss on her cheek, and as he began to pull away she turned her head.

They both stopped, their lips only millimeters apart. She could feel his rapid, warm breath against her face, and his rich smell surrounded her, calling to her. All the pent of desire and longing flooded through him as he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide, and a flush covered her cheeks. He couldn't hold it in any longer; he needed her.

He slowly leaned into her, covering her lips with his. His paused for a moment to allow her to pull away, and when she didn't his heart soared. He kept the pressure light, not sure of her reaction. Minerva couldn't believe how soft his lips were. She had been surprised when their lips met and sparks flew through out her body. The shock wore off quickly and she responded eagerly to his kiss. All her pain and fear melted away as his tongue stroked her bottom lip, requesting access. She couldn't stifle the moan as she allowed him entrance and he slowly began tasting every inch of her mouth. His beard tickled her cheek as she slid a hand into his long hair, stroking it gently. Neither wanted the moment to end, but the need for oxygen eventually broke them apart, leaving them gasping.

Albus brought a hand up and cupped her warm cheek, running his thumb over her swollen lips. "Sleep my love, I need you well again. Who else do I have to keep me humble and tell me when I'm wrong?"

Minerva chuckled and leaned back into the pillows. It wasn't until he mentioned sleep that she realized just how tired she was. He kissed her once more, lingering longer than was probably safe before pulling away and disappearing into the night. Minerva sighed as she snuggled deeper into the sheets. She could now answer the one question that had plagued the female professors for the last thirty years. Albus Dumbledore did indeed taste like lemon drops.

* * *

Minerva couldn't believe she had been so wrong. He had waited for her, and she couldn't have been bothered to set her pride aside and go to him. "Oh, Albus," she whispered, oblivious to the smiling woman beside her.

"Well, now that that's settled," Molly thought. She stood up, bringing Minerva with her. "Albus is still in the study upstairs; don't forget your cane."

Minerva didn't hear her as she slowly made her way to him. "He must think I don't want him," she realized as she came to stand in front of his door. It was time to clear up that little misunderstanding. Remembering the feel of his lips, she reached out and knocked briskly. It was a moment before the faint, "Come in," met her ears. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, and closed it quietly behind her, never taking her eyes off the man sitting before her.

He hadn't looked up from the work in front of him, and she took the moment to examine him. She had noticed over the last few weeks that he was wearing himself out. Dark circles had appeared and the twinkle in his eyes had become dim, losing their luster. The fact that she had caused it broke her heart. She carefully made her way across the room, and watched as his head snapped up at the click of her cane.

"Minerva," he said, startled. He stood and made his way around the desk, pulling out a chair for her. She didn't sit however; instead, she came to stand in front of him, resting her cane along his desk. Never looking away from his eyes, she slowly ran a hand up his chest, savoring the frantic beat of his heart. "Minerva, what.." he stopped as she shook her head.

"I thought it was all a dream." That was all she needed to say before realization dawned. A smile spread across his face as he saw the love in her eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips in a desperate kiss. She leaned into him, savoring the sensations he created. "I love you Albus," she said when he broke away. "And I love you. I thought you had changed your mind," he admitted, softly stroking a hand down her back. "No Albus; I just never allowed myself to dream. Until now."


End file.
